


Numb

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Numbness, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Canonically, Samus has PTSD, so…(also emotional numbness can fuck off)





	Numb

She doesn’t feel the cold, the snow crunching under her boots and the chill in the air.

She doesn’t experience the sensation of rain trickling down her face, her wrists, her fingertips, snaking until gravity unburdens it from her form.

She doesn’t sweat at the proximity of fire, bursting from the jaws of her foes. Submerging herself, diving in lava is nothing but an impedance.

She doesn’t sway at the persistent tugs of currents, and is not fazed by the depths of the ocean. It pulls her down, but she refuses to let it consume her. She walks amongst the deep trenches.

The lack of gravity no longer nauseates her. It doesn’t constrict her nor does it tear her apart. It’s too easy to sometimes just drift.

She cannot feel the warmth of a hug, or another heart beating against her chest. She cannot derive comfort from the presence of another, the most advanced layer of armor barricading her. Never once a child, she is impenetrable. She can’t feel anything, regardless if it causes her pain or not.

She is numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, Samus has PTSD, so…  
> (also emotional numbness can fuck off)


End file.
